


三点一线

by payasugo



Category: all琛 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21971746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/payasugo/pseuds/payasugo
Relationships: 周震南/姚琛, 张颜齐/姚琛
Kudos: 9





	三点一线

妆发好了等着上台，其他人都围坐在沙发周围打游戏。张颜齐掷骰子运气差，最后一个完成妆发，一转头就看见姚琛坐在椅子上，两双腿叠在一起，手放在膝盖上。他坐姿挺拔，正在低着眼睛看周震南打游戏，睫毛低垂着，在眉骨和鼻骨间凹折处短短的戳出来，翘在透亮的皮肤上。不多不少，不长不短，恰恰好伸出来这么一丁点。张颜齐舔了舔嘴唇。

忽然他们爆发出激烈的怪笑，大致是哪队偷塔了，姚琛歪过去依在周震南身上，胸口白西装折出一片光裸的胸，周震南游戏动作的手肘就在边缘轻微的蹭来蹭去。张颜齐看见周震南抿着嘴笑了，偷偷的把得意藏在了下弯的嘴角，只是眼睛眯的更小了。他扯了扯衣服，走过去趴姚琛身上环住他看了眼，啧，明明是周震南那队快输了吗。他站直了身体，在姚琛肩膀上捏了两下，问他要不要去吃点东西。姚琛抬头，问吃什么，没等张颜齐回答，又摇摇头说还是不吃了。张颜齐知道他在一直在控制体重，美的更加脆弱，比如现在，仰着头看他的时候，姚琛胸锁骨乳突肌之间那个小小的凹陷，越来越明显。张颜齐说那他自己去找找有什么东西吃，临走前用食指蹭了蹭姚琛的颈侧，然后点了两下。姚琛痒，本能侧颈，那只干燥温热的手指却早已跑走了，留下一点暧昧的信号。

姚琛干咳了两声，眼睛寻找张颜齐，哦，跑去那边了。房间不大，中间却放了一个简单布料围起来的更衣间，张颜齐就坐在那边。看不见他的上半身，被更衣间挡住了，但是却能看见他放松长开的双腿。姚琛起来走过去了。

张颜齐坐在椅子上吃面包，嘴里干嚼着，一手拿着打开的水，一手拿着面包。他用眼睛指了指放在脚边的美乃滋，让姚琛帮他打开。姚琛拉张折叠椅过来，和他面对面坐着，捡起来一看发现美乃滋包装上有些咬的乱起八糟的牙印。

“你是狗迈？”姚琛笑了，顺着另一边要给他撕开，但是确实难撕，没有开口并且里面还有一层塑料膜。张颜齐喝口水狠狠漱了漱口，姚琛现在坐在他面前低着头扣包装袋。张颜齐手伸到他脸上，用大拇指指腹蹭他那节戳出来的睫毛。姚琛眨了眨眼，问他怎么了。下一秒就被张颜齐搂住腰，嘴唇吸了上来。

那边只有周震南看到了姚琛腰上的手，脸色一下变得铁青。正好他们输了，夏之光指着周震南极其难看的脸，笑他输不起。人群散开来，姚琛红着脸站起来，他舔了舔嘴唇，咬着不敢放开。他害怕被别人看出来他本就丰润的下唇被张颜齐吸的红彤彤饱鼓鼓。趁着姚琛要走，张颜齐两手放在他窄腰上，顶着他那个小小的屁股往前怼了几步。他一边和那边的队友约战开一局新的，一边低头在姚琛耳边说了一声轻轻的想你了。

晚上结束表演已经十一点，经纪人租错了车，少了三个人位置。姚琛自然是要让别的哥哥弟弟先走，张颜齐和周震南于是都抱着手臂在车库大眼瞪小眼的等着他。  
“周震南你先走的迈，长这么小，随便哪辆车加你一个也不多。”  
“就你话多，你怎么不走？头大又不占位置。再说我等姚琛又没在等你。”周震南推了推滑下鼻梁的墨镜。  
张颜齐咂了下嘴，觉得在黑漆漆的车库里实在没有必要。

姚琛和经纪人过来了，只有一辆车，只是中段放满了舞台器材，他们三个只能爬到最后面挤在一起。三个大男孩实在坐不下，挤在中间的姚琛不得不半坐在张颜齐腿上，腰被他环着。很快姚琛就感觉到了不对劲，张颜齐的手越搂越紧，裤子下的那块东西也越来越硬。姚琛挣扎要起来，车厢里实在拥挤脱不开，张颜齐也搂的紧。他看了眼躺在姚琛旁边直点头快要昏睡的周震南，把手伸进了姚琛裤子里。  
湿热，弹软，软肉一层层的裹挟着热潮吞食张颜齐的手指，原来姚琛早就湿透了。张颜齐插进去的时候，他发出一声低低的哀鸣。姚琛像一块蜜蜡，裹住莽撞误入的飞虫，他水淋淋的颤抖着推挤着想要把异物用那块充血的肉户吐出去。可是每每吐了一节手指头，那里又脱力地把骨节分明的手指吞进去。他忘乎所以，不知廉耻，姚琛眼睛包着一泡眼泪，丰盈欲滴。他求张颜齐不要这样，肉户却颤抖着往下坐，把张颜齐的手吃的更紧。张颜齐来劲了，狠狠用手指插他，热气喷在姚琛后颈上，弄湿了那块皮，旁边几绺纤弱的红发躺在情欲蒸腾的皮肤上。

姚琛被刺激着，下边那个湿得不行的小口剧烈收缩，快要被指奸高潮的他不知所措紧紧抓住了旁边的手。周震南半梦半醒，第一反省是回握他，十指紧扣。睁眼看见姚琛一副面目含春的模样，坐在张颜齐膝盖上被紧紧抱着。姚琛看着周震南，那滴在眼窝里蓄了很久的眼睛一下子砸了下来。周震南快咬碎了牙，他分辨不出来姚琛是爽的还是委屈。张颜齐把手从他裤子里抽出来要给他闻。周震南带着墨镜都能看出来张颜齐手上亮晶晶的水光：“艹他妈的张颜齐你不是人”。

张颜齐没理他，姚琛内裤湿了一大片，不愿再坐他身上想要扭下来。却被张颜齐把着跨按在那个东西上：“硬的不行，再扭我就忍不住了，乖乖。”张颜齐从包里翻来倒去，找了张面纸，把东西从裤子里放出来抵着姚琛的腰，撸不一会儿就射了。周震南骂他是动物，在外面随便发情，和狗没什么区别。张颜齐不介意地挑眉拉上拉链：“但我让他高潮了”，随即用手比了个3，“这周的第三次。”

高潮后的姚琛有些口干，放佛全身的水都流到下边去了，他斜靠在周震南身上软绵绵的。周震南递给他一瓶水，脸色不太好看。这周他外务多，没怎么和姚琛在一起，只是这才周三，姚琛已经和张颜齐做了三次，让他心里很不是个滋味。本来正要发作，看见姚琛靠在自己身上闭眼睡的很乖，也只能作罢。他牵着姚琛的手，墨镜后的眼睛睁了又闭，再也睡不安稳。

姚琛迷迷糊糊被人晃醒，再迷迷糊糊被人牵下了车，不知道进了谁的房间倒头就睡，他实在太困了。周震南从床头柜里挑挑拣拣拿出了一个粉色跳蛋、一管桃子味润滑剂和一个螺旋纹安全套。他看着蜷在床上，从被窝里露出一点的红色圆脑袋，叹了口气。周震南把这些东西在床头柜上陈列的整整齐齐，然后掀开被窝也钻了进去。他捏了捏姚琛的耳垂，等睡醒再说吧。


End file.
